Three's A Blessing
by Madame Moffat Jasper
Summary: AU of three triplets: Alison, Cosima, and Sarah - no clones. Just drabbles and fluffiness.
1. Young and Restless

"Ali, Ali wake up!" A six year old Cosima called to her older by almost an hour sister. "Ali..."

Alison was sleeping like a rock and didn't hear her younger sister who looked like she was going to cry. But Cos couldn't help but jump at a sound that was behind her and she let out a squeak, her glasses that were a bit to big for her nearly falling off.

The squeak was silenced by a hand and a "shhh". "Cos, go to sleep." Sarah scolded, crossing her arms begrudgingly at the six year old.

Cosima lifted her hands up and relaxed a little more when she realized it was Sarah that was with her. "But... But I can't Sar-Sarah..." She whined, "I had a 'cary-scary dream again." Her bottom lip began to shake and before sobs could be heard the eldest of the triplets pulled Cosima in for a tight hug.

"Shush Cos, it's okay. Me and Ali will protect you."

Even though they were all under the age of seven, it was obvious that the girls knew their jobs were to protect each other. "Let's go sleep with Ali now, yeah?"

With a nod in her sisters shoulder, Cosima was guided to the bed and was left standing by it as Sarah went to close the door to keep the monsters out carefully so their parents wouldn't be disturbed.

With that done, Sarah slid the glasses off Cosima and put them on the bedside table then pushed Alison to the other side of the bed.

Cosima crawled in the middle getting comfortable, falling asleep almost instantly when Sarah and her other sister were against her sides; always protecting her.


	2. Lipgloss

"Cos! Where is my lip stick!" The young Alison called out, storming through the rooms.

Cosima had been concentrating intensely at the task in hand, and she was so close to being done...

Alison had traveled to Cosima's room and slammed the door open to reveal her sister putting lip gloss over the nine year old boys lips who lived across from them.

"Cosima!"

The girl looked to her sister with honest innocence in her eyes. "What...? It tastes good, Scott wanted to try it! Right Scott?"

The boy nodded eagerly and stood up, the gloss shining on his lips.

"What's going on in... Hey Scott." Sarah said and giggled at Alison's face that held more anger then what people thought a nine year old could hold.

Cosima's face changed drastically from innocence to full out fear.

"Should I run?"

"Yes."

Sarah just bursted out laughing as Cosima was being chased around the house with an angry Sarah and a confused by also scared Scott made his way out of the home with lip gloss still on his lips.


	3. Scary Movie

**Alright! This is actually the most chapters in any Fic I wrote... Ever! Yay! and yes, there is a typo in the last chapter I posted. It was Aloson that was chasing her around... But either way. Got my first review for this so far way! (Now I know there's a lot more people reading this yeah? So SPILL OUT THE REVIEWS! :) **

**Enough of my ranting though, here's what I really want to say. Prompts can be submitted! :) I'll try my hardest to get to them so yeah! Drop them by please!**

**And lastly, enjoy! Hope ya'll like it! Mis amors...**

* * *

They had planned to walk to the movie theatre that wasn't far from home but because it was already late and a storm hit them, they were forced to stay home and watch a movie from their living room instead.

"Do we really have to watch this?" Ali huffed from behind the pillow that was blocking all her vision from the television except for the left hand corner of the screen, listening to the calming sound of the rain hitting the roof.

"Oh relax, everything's going to be fine yeah? It's just a movie." Sarah reassured her sister, reaching over to pat her leg and rolling her eyes when Alison jumped. "God you're hopeless."

"Whoa!" Cosima yelled as she tried to make her way behind the couch by sock sliding and let out a laugh as she actually kept her balance. "Dudes... I love socks."

With a bowl of popcorn in her hands Cosima jumped the back of the couch and landed in between Sarah and Alison her glasses nearly fallen off but were instead taken by Sarah.

"Dude, When did you start calling people dudes? Dude." Sarah questioned with a smirk and a mocking tone.

Cos had to narrow her eyes to at least attempt to see but even with that her hands were flailing at the air. "Sarah! Give it back you loser!"

"No dude. I look great in these dude!"

"Dude, Sarah! I can't see a thing, man!"

"Dude!"

"Will you two just knock it off already!?" Alison snapped, running a hand through her bangs as her gaze flickered from both Cosima to Sarah. "How old are you too!? Jeez...Act your ages!"

Sarah feigned mock innocence."I am acting my age. I'm twelve! I'm at the prime of my youth Alison!" With a chuckle the eldest handed the thick rimmed glasses back and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

Cosima put them back on after rubbing them from any prints Sarah could've put on it and pressed the eject button to play the DVD.

"Dude. You're such a pig..."

It wasn't that long until Sarah almost couldn't take it anymore. With pillows over her ears as Cosima was countering everything from the movie with science facts. No matter how hard they tried Cos just never seemed to shut up.

But Ali wasn't listening.

Her eyes were wide with terror and her face flushed with paleness. Oh god. She couldn't believe what she was doing, she couldn't believe-

"Don't go in there! There's a psycho maniac with a knife ready to stab you!" She got up to yell, earning worried glanced from her two sisters. "...What?"

Sarah rolled her eyes and stood up as well. "Whatever weirdos. This movie sucks. See you in the mornin'."

Sarah left Cosima alone with Alison and the youngest began to follow suit, "I think I'm going to head up too. Are you sure you want to be here by yourself?"

"By myself? I'll be fine by myself. You make it sound like I'm scared!" Alison laughed nervously. She wanted to finish the movie, but she was... Scared. Not that she would admit it or anything.

"Ali, are you 100 percent posi-"

"Cos. I'm fine. You were the one who was scared of the Global Warming Monster when we were younger. And whose room did you end up running into? Mine. So I'm not scared of a-"

There was lightning that sounded out followed by thunder that caused Alison to squeal.

"Sleep with me?"

Cosima snorted softly and turned the tv off and took Alison's hand.

"Anytime, obvs."


	4. Blind Date Gone Wrong

**Okay, I'm not too sure how I feel about this chapter yeah? But it's up and it took me awhile so hope you all enjoy! :) **

* * *

"Oh my god Sarah. That's a horrible idea!" Allison scoffed crossing her arms. "We can't just force her into a relationship!"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Relax yeah Ali? It's not forcing her, it's just a blind date."

"We should be respecting her privacy Sarah! If she doesn't want to date then let her be."

"Oh bloody hell... Alison! Shut your trap! He'll be here any minute."

Alison was silenced and the two girls that were planning this out got up as soon as Cos took a seat across from them in the diner.

Sarah sent a glare to her sister and whispered under her breath, "I said I would go first." Before turning to the questioning (and analyzing) look Cosima gave them.

Alison cracked which caused Sarah to groan in frustration. "We set you up on a date, it was Sarah's idea she forced me to do it."

Cosima's face turned to one of realization, shock, and then anger. "You two put me on a date!?"

"He's a nice guy Cos! And he's into that science shite that you like!" Sarah said and when she saw him walking towards the door through a window she cursed again and placed a hand over Cosima's mouth.

"Ew! You licked me!"

"Cosima! That's gross, don't lick her! Jesus you two..." Allison grabbed Sarah's hand that wasn't assaulted by their sisters tongue and sat them away from the view of Cosima but where they could see everything happening.

_**:::::::::::::::::::::**_

His name was Olie, and he seemed to take a great liking to astronomy and the Big Bang. In other words, he would've been the perfect boy for her.

If she wasn't gay.

Cosima had insisted that her sisters would take her home after dinner but he wanted to drive her... And she couldn't find her sisters anywhere.

"So Cosima," Olie started off at the front door making the girl sigh as she was so close to getting in and shutting the door on his face forever.

"Would you like to go study the stars with me?"

"Actually man, I would love too. But stars aren't my calling ya know? It's more like biology and-" She was cut off with a kiss, her whole face burned red and her hands pushed him away in disgust. Without saying goodbye she ran into the house and slammed the door to her room.

Sarah and Alison exchanged glances and they closed the door they were hiding behind on a stunned Olie's face.

Making their way upstairs Sarah knocked on the door first. "Cos?" She asked. "Are you okay in there?"

The only sound was muffled sobs coming from the other side of the door and the girls felt guilt weigh them down greatly.

"Cosima..." Alison spoke up. "Please let us in."

It was a few minutes until the clicking sound from the lock being open reached their ears and they straightened up when they were met with Cosima's blood shot eyes and fresh tears that traveled down her cheeks.

"Oh honey..." Alison sighed and brought Cosima into her arms. "I didn't... We were just trying to help okay?"

Cosima pushed away and sat on her bed not saying a word, but it was obvious something was weighing her down. Her shoulders were slumped and her always questioning eyes just glared at nothing.

"Hey, Cosima. What's wrong with you?" Sarah asked her, placing herself on the bed and nudging her with her elbow.

Cosima glared at Sarah and rolled her eyes. "Piss off Sarah. Why couldn't you just leave me alone!? Why did you have to set me up with someone!?" She yelled and scooted away from her sisters, her back against the wall. "Didn't you two ever stop to think that this was my life!? That maybe I don't want to date a guy!?" There. She said it.

Alison's eyes widened and she glanced to Sarah and then back to Cosima. "Wait... What?"

"Oh hell... Cosima shite. We didn't.. We didn't know." Sarah apologized, the guilt setting in her stomach.

"You're gay!?"

Cosima scoffed at Alison's voice. "Yes Ali, I'm gay. I'm gayer than gay and I wanted too... I wanted to save my first kiss for..." Her voice broke and she buried her face in her hands trying to stifle tears and the crying noises.

"Bloody fuck." Sarah sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "We're so sorry Cos... We're so sorry." She said and her eyes glanced up in a glare to Alison who was still in shock.

"So the rumors were true then?" Alison whispered mostly to herself.

"What's wrong with you Alison? She's gay so what?" Sarah snapped holding onto her youngest sister, as if trying to block her from the cruel way their sister was treating this.

"Me? What's wrong with me? Maybe the fact that I'm really angry right now to the point I'll be the one to beat those people up myself if they ever make fun of you Cosima." Alison pledged, a determined and new look in her eye that wasn't seen before by any of them.

It was Cosima's turn to be stunned and her lip tweaked up into a half smile and she lifted her glasses with one had to wipe her tears away. "Dude...I would love to see that happen." She said with a sniffle and a chuckle, reaching out so Alison could join them on her bed.

"You know you could tell us anything yeah?" Sarah said with a poke to Cosima's side and a smile on her face from Alison's anger.

Cosima slapped her hand away and crossed her arms. "Yeah yeah dudes... I know. Obviously. But I just..." She shrugged. "I was just scared man. I know I could trust you two."

"Well now that we know... I'm sure we could arrange something with-" Alison started off and was rewarded with a glare from Cosima.

"...No more blind dates involved. Right?"

"Obviously."

* * *

**There's a line in the third chapter that Sarah says, the first one to PM me the right line with the movie it came from gets to choose the first non-triplet sister to join this! :) it's a classic and it's a great movie. Good luck. **


	5. Stand By Me

**Congrats to TonksBella for being the first to guess right! It was Stand By Me and the line was "I am acting my age! I'm 12, I'm at the prime of my youth!" So here's your story hun! :) Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Shite, shite, shite." Sarah cursed in the bathroom pacing back and forth. This was the worst timing ever! In fact anytime was a bad time because-

"Sarah, Beth is here!" Alison called from the other side of the bathroom door with a knock.

"Yeah, yeah, tell her I'll be down in a minute!" Sarah said, back before glancing around the bathroom and trying to figure out what the hell to do with the pregnancy test.

"Sarah, are you sure you're okay in the-"

"Piss off Ali!"

Alison relented and huffed turning on her heel to go down the stairs and leave her sister alone.

Finally to herself and able to think, the seventeen year old caught eye of the toilet tissue and wrapped the test in it, throwing it into the trash then taking a Kotex pad out and wrapping it up as well throwing it on too to make sure no one saw how it showed a little plus sign on it.

"Yeah Beth, dude sorry I couldn't be there to see you come home, but you know me man. There was no way I could've missed this opportunity!" Sarah heard Cosima's voice ring out from downstairs, probably skyping since she had left them for a few days to take an AP Biology spring break field trip.

"Of course not, Ali told me the boat goes out at three, it's already 2:50 Cos, and your still in your pajamas. I'll let you go now." Beth told her with a smile, just happy to have talked to her after a few months.

000000000

"Oh don't worry about it Beth, I'm always late. But yes, talk to you later! Bye!" Cosima closed the laptop shut and grabbed the joint out of her girlfriends hand taking another hit.

000000000

Elizabeth leaned back against the chair and glanced up when she heard Sarah clear her throat.

"Finally able to take of duty yeah? Detective?"

Beth smirked and raised her eyebrows. "Why? You don't want me to be the one to arrest you this time?"

Sarah rolled her eyes, "Piss off." She said but her lips matched the smirk and they got up the same time to hug each other. "How's the little rebel doing?"

"Oi, just because you're a cop doesn't mean you're not as bad as me!"

"No," Beth said pulling back. "I was worse." That caused Sarah's smile to widen considerably but the cop knew something was wrong as soon as she did that, able to analyze every detail.

"Well now that Sarah's here, let's get going shall we?" Alison said, hanging out by the door with Beth's car keys and purse in hand.

"Shotgun!" Sarah yelled, grinning at the two of them.

They were finally back home after a few hours of hanging out around the city, and Beth's suspicions were growing the more she studied Sarah. Her eyes seemed to be anxious and she seemed to be trying a little too hard to make everything seem like it was normal. "Sarah, can I talk to you upstairs?"

Sarah's body went rigid for a split second before she forced herself to relax and looked back at Beth with a side glance to Alison. "Yeah, of course."

They made their way up without another word and into Sarah's room. "Alright. Spill." Beth said crossing her arms and standing in the same posture she would when interrogating someone.

Sarah's eyes widened slightly and she frowned, "Spill what?"

"Sarah."

"What? I don't know what you want me to tell you."

Beth narrowed her eyes and her tone took on more of an authoritative one. "Now."

She was caught, there was no denying that. So the seventeen year old started to crumple. "Beth..." She said, and just that word caused her voice to waver. "Beth I'm pregnant."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and her eyes went to her stomach before back to her. "What? When did you find out... Jesus Sarah!"

"I know I know! Shush Beth, I just..." She took a deep breath and her hands were shaking. "Today, I found out today alright? Beth please. Please you can't tell anyone-you can't..."

The detective was silent, watching her sister ramble on and shake. What could she say? She thought Sarah was smarter than this, she thought...

Beth walked up to Sarah and pulled her into a hug, wrapping her arms securely around her as Sarah had done to Cosima multiple times.

Sarah accepted the rare comfort she was given and began to cry into Beth's arms. "I can't get an abortion-I can't!"

Beth nodded and sighed. "I know, I know Sarah... But they need to know. They deserve to know." She said.

Sarah pulled back, trying to stop the tears from falling and nodded. "Yeah... Yeah I know," Sarah started off and it was obvious she was getting irritated.

"Do you know the father?" Beth inquired after a few moments of silence.

Sarah turned with a glare. "Of course I know who the father is! I just... I can't... I can't contact him." She whispered and put her head down. "Beth, please." Her voice turned into a whimper. "Please help me."

0000000

And she did, she had extended her stay more than what she would ever think, and even transferred to a new department closer to her sisters. She had stayed when Sarah decided it was the right time to tell, and she had stayed through the aftermath of the disappointment and hardships. Even when they all made up and swore to help take care of the baby, Beth was still there.

And would always be.


	6. Je t'aime

**Here's a Cophine prompt sent in by Cosima23, thanks for reading all of you and enjoy! Remember, I'll take prompts and try hard to make them _cute and fluffy_!**

* * *

Cosima and Delphine had been best friends for a long time and so it wasn't a shock that they ended up going to the same college. With different career paths in the same subject, it kept things interesting and it stopped making things a competition that helped their friendship grow even more (Plus the no-sharing of dorms helped them too).

Now, Delphine needed her friend. Aldous Leekie was her boyfriend and ever since, Cosima warned her about the creep. About how he was too strange and his eyes were pure "atoms of hell" and so forth.

Honestly, the young Frenchie wanted it to be just jealousy that was ringing through Cosima's mind, but instead it turned out true. All of it.

"Cosima..."

The science monkey, as Sarah liked to call her was in the middle of taking another drag from her joint, and a lazy smile that was so charming at the same time flashed towards Delphine. "Hey Del, what's... What happened?"

It was a fast switch of gears, the laid back tone was more full of assertiveness and intensity that Delphine had never, in all her years seen Cosima hold before.

"Leekie, oh Cosima... I messed up. J'ai foiré!" Delphine collapsed on Cosima's bed and put her hands to her face, covering her eyes.

"No." Cosima sighed, hesitantly placing a hand in that beautiful, bouncy, blonde hair that shinned like gold and looked so good too... Trying to push her trippy thoughts away the dreadlocked girl soothingly took Delphine's hand. Her soft beautiful hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Not this time Delphine, no more blaming yourself. It's him, it's always been him and it'll always be."

The French woman opened her eyes and sighed. "Merde Cosima, you are far too good for me." She said and reached for the bud that was in Cosima's hand, placing it to her lips and taking a long drag.

"Dude, I know." Cosima teased lightly wanting to see that beautiful smile that always lit up her day.

Delphine granted her that wish and her lips opened up to reveal those pearly whites. "Cheeky girl."

There was a comfortable silence that fell over them and Cosima bit her lip taking the joint back and playing with it between her fingers. "Do you want to go?"

Delphine propped herself up onto her elbows with raised eyebrows. "Go?"

"Go, like elope, leave, get drunk, get high!"

"You're already high."

Cosima stood up and pulled Delphine up with her. "I want to show you something."

"Merde Cosima... Careful." Delphine said when her friend almost tripped over a few books she put never picked up again.

Cosima steadied herself against Delphine and cracked a wide smile giggled escaping here and there. "Come on puppy..." She said and sighed. Her arms were around Delphine's neck and she gave another one of those smiles that made the French woman's heart leap.

"Puppy? I'm not a puppy."

"Oh you're totally a puppy."

Delphine laughed and her eyes landed onto Cosima's kissable red lips. Not a day went by when Delphine had thought about those lips, and those eyes that had so much light, and those dreads she loved to play with and those...

They didn't know who leaned forward first, and it would be a constant debate in the years to come but at the moment that didn't matter because their lips were touching, then opening, and hands pulled them closer to each other followed by tongues and furiously taking off clothes.

000000

"Are you okay?" Cosima asked, her head perched onto her hand as her now normally colored eyes studied Delphine's face.

The puppy nodded and wiped the tears that fell from her face. "Oui." She said reaching for Cosima's hand and they intwined their fingers.

"I cried every time after Leekie." She reassured the other woman, squeezing her hand.

"Well jeez, I must have been horrible than." Cosima teased with a soft snort.

Delphine shook her head and brought Cosima's hand to her lips for a small kiss. "No... You were great."

That same smile that Delphine loved was given to her and the French woman smiled back but her face was unsure. "Cos... How long have you..."

"The day I met you."

Cosima was smart, she knew exactly what Delphine meant when she asked her that question. "It was the day I met you Delphine that I knew I didn't want to lose you to anyone else."

Delphine took a deep breath and sighed. "Je t'aime." She whispered, looking up into Cosima's eyes. "I love you. I always have, and I dreamed about kissing you everyday..."

That confession caused Cosima's mouth to drop slightly and her eyes were wide. "Dude... I love you too."

Delphine giggled and reached forward to kiss Cosima's lips. "Ma cherie... Do you still want to go somewhere?"

Cosima moved to sit on her playfully and grinned. "Nah, I think the puppy needs rest don't you think?"

And just like that, Leekie was gone from Delphine's mind replaced by the cheeky girl she loved with all her heart.

* * *

**Remember those words in italics? The first three to send me the character that used those words to describe himself gets a shoutout, and the first two get to choose guest stars of anyone on Orphan Black to appear in the next chapter! Good hunting, and try not to get abducted by _aliens_, yeah? **


	7. Drive Baby, Drive!

**I apologize for being super late about updating, but I hope ya'll enjoy These little shorts. ;) **

* * *

"Mon dieu!"

"Wait, I got this! Everything is going to be fine..."

"Cosima! Watch the curb!"

"Bloody hell..."

"Cherie, maybe this was a bad idea."

"You actually have a license!?"

The one person that was getting yelled at slammed on the breaks causing the three other passengers to lurch forwards in their seats. "Dudes! Everyone... Calm down and chill!" She said turning around to glare at Sarah, Alison and even Delphine.

"Cosima hit the brakes!"

She turned around just in time to hold the break down before the car rolled into a street lamp and a "shit" could be heard as the girl with glasses took them off to adjust rub her eyes.

"Cherie... Are you high!?" Delphine asked turning Cosima's face so she could look at the slightly blood shot eyes.

Cos's own hand went to stay over her girlfriends and she brought it to her lips to give it a kiss. "...You look really pretty today. Your hairs just glowing." The woman said trying to dismiss the question.

"For fucks sake!" Sarah groaned the same time Alison rose her hands in irritation.

Delphine pulled the emergency break and sighed. "I think I should drive now mon amor."

00000

Shit, shit, shit! She was going to be late! She had to bring her van into the shop and cabs were too slow and expensive... Oh no. No, no, no!

About fifteen minutes later the Toyota 4 Runner that pulled up to her driveway held her twin with dreads and tattoos.

Sighing the mother of two yanked the door to the car open and out fell papers.

"Whoa! Dude, Alison. Grab those I need them!" Cosima yelled, a phone wedged between her shoulder and ear, her hands currently working on rolling a joint.

Ali's mouth was open in shock at the piles of papers and boxes that made their home in the car. "Cos!" She scolded. "Do you know how many illegal things you're doing right now!?"

Cosima waved her off and a smirk came onto her face. "Yeah, yeah that sounds great puppy. Je t'aime." The smirk she had turned into a smile and Alison felt like she was going to barf. It was obvious those two were inseparable.

000000

Sarah drummed her thumbs against the steering wheel impatiently as she awaited the French woman who was helping her out but taking too bloody long to get in the car.

Finally, the door opened and Delphine began to unzip the bag she had placed in her lap. "Here, I found something that I hope can help you Sarah," Delphine said and pulled out a paper as Sarah began to drive away from DYAD.

"It's from the adoption agency. It turns out that Ms. S-"

The car came to a screechy halt and across from them a guy in a black mustang convertible flipped them off, yelling and cursing.

Sarah was about to give him back what he gave them but she didn't have time as Delphine's head was out the window.

"Get your ass off the road you idiot! I know exactly how to get rid of DNA and I have clearance levels of all kinda to erase everything of you, and I swear to mon dio that if I am late to my girlfriends dinner plans - je vais vous couper la bite et-"

Sarah pulled Delphine back and sped off. "Okay Frenchie, I think he got the point."

Delphine huffed and pressed her fingers against her temples. "Merde... I don't know what came over me."

Sarah glanced at her and nodded. "Yeah, me either. But it's alright... It shows me you'll take care of my sister."

Delphine looked up at Sarah with a confused expression. "But I will always take care of her. Cosima is the love of my life an-"

"Ew. Stop. Save it for the bed yeah?"

"Oui."


End file.
